


I Want to Wake Up in Your Arms

by Starpotion



Series: It won't be 'us' [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpotion/pseuds/Starpotion
Summary: Kurapika falls in Chrollo's arms.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Series: It won't be 'us' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148525
Kudos: 36





	I Want to Wake Up in Your Arms

The world was spinning.

He felt delirious, simultaneously too close yet too far from everything in the vicinity. A gaseous protagonist in a strange fever dream.

Kurapika wonders if this is what death feels like, tastes like. The coldness of his skin, that makes even the bites from the September air feel like pockets of bursting heat. The odd dryness of his mouth, despite the blood gushing from his throat and pooling at his lips.

He tries nuzzling into the palm holding him. Warm, calloused fingers held him steady. Streaks of red crawled onto the sleeve, painfully apparent on the white fur. Chrollo wouldn’t mind the blood. There was more than enough on it. Another stain wouldn’t hurt. It’ll wash out. They all do.

Maybe it was the blood, but Kurapika could see a speck, a golden halo illuminated with red, reflect in those empty eyes gazing at him.

It suited him. The colors. But the man refused to wear anything other than black, and those obnoxious teal earrings.

He tried getting him colored clothing. Accessories that could be slipped into a wardrobe easily without suspicion: diamond pattern socks, ties with miniature cartoon cats printed on them, ruby earrings that would match his own. The contrast was nice, he argued. Kurapika did like the designs, even if he never had the chance to wear most of them.

Leorio would be stunned by the ridiculous styles. Gon would probably compliment him, while Killua would probably send pictures to his younger sister. Alluka was it? Kurapika would like to meet her.

The sun was coming over the horizon now. An irregular orange orb chasing the black of the sky as the pink clawed at its borders. He could hear some sort of animal stirring in the distance. Some sort of gigantic bird based on the croaking, similar in size to the ones in Lukso. He would ride them like horses with Pairo when he was younger.

He wasn’t particularly good at taming them, lacking the comforting voice and patience required. Pairo was much more suited for it. Pairo, sweet sweet Pairo, knew exactly what to do. He wonders what his friend would think of him right now.

Kurapika was happy. More content than he had for the past years, being with the root of his misery. Sometimes he felt like he didn’t deserve this. This fluttering of joy. He was used to harsher emotions and violence. It was easier that way. To speak with his fists and simply hope that his thoughts would be properly expressed. Actions held more impact than words, and placated him when words couldn’t. 

At least he had that in common with Chrollo.

The man was always so fickle. His own existence is probably fabricated on lies, and that statement alone would be one of the rare truths. If Kurapika couldn’t understand his thoughts, he was grateful to see him at one of his most honest.

Sloppy kisses and fervent touches. Unmistakable lust. Chrollo felt something when he was with Kurapika. It was evidence that Kurapika was wanted, that he was more than a collectable artifact, destined to be carelessly thrown away once the initial fascination wears off.

The grip on his neck tightens. Kurapika swallows a cough.

Chrollo was looking at him from above. His eyes were still the same portals of black, like light drowned in them. Did he ever relax his eyebrows? It didn’t seem that he did.

Distractedly, Kurapika tried to tug the man’s arm off of him, tried to signal that message.

_Relax your face Chrollo._

_Why do you have to look like you have a stick up your ass all the time?_

But his own limbs were too weak, too heavy, tied to whatever unknown force of nature that was tying him down. All he managed to do was stretch the coat’s fabric before regretfully letting go.

He was trying to read the other’s expression. Eyes straining in the imperfect lighting. Every part of his body seemed to be failing him. Sharp jabs of pain were dulled, but that was even more concerning. He could handle the pain, but he didn’t know how to react to the numbness.

He was just tired, so very tired.

Maybe he can just sleep here. Chrollo can carry him back to their home, a cheap apartment with a creaking bed that can barely fit two grown adult, a tidy hotel room with furnishes they didn’t need, or a ragged blanket shared between them as a poor excuse for shelter. He didn’t keep track any more. The temporary lodgings were irrelevant to this journey they had, this journey to figure out whatever this confusing relationship that had manifested was.

Faintly, he heard something. Chrollo was speaking. Kurapika willed himself to look up, blinking languidly at the view.

A smile, and genuine amusement on Chrollo’s youthful features.

There was something else. Phrases he couldn’t identify in his hazed filled mind being directed toward him. It was one of those things he couldn’t read again.

It was always like this. Unanswered questions delayed with promises.

Kurapika wonders if he’ll ever know what Chrollo was thinking. What he had thought.

A thumb ran gently across his cheeks. A hand secured on his neck. A pair of arms wrapped around his figure protectively as a soft kiss was planted on his forehead. Tenderly with care, as if he was the most precious object in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurapika has so much love to give. He devotes himself entirely to others, and it’s heartwarming and heart breaking at the same time.
> 
> I was originally going to write an essay. I ended up with this. 
> 
> *shrugs*


End file.
